Entdeckung um Mitternacht
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Slash!


Titel : Endeckung um Mitternacht

Kapitel 00: Erwischt!

Gengre : Slash , Romantik , Dark- Harry

Art : Harry Potter

Widmung : Snakeofthedarkness und Tolotos, Jazar, Sinia

Autor : Ares van de Bourgh and Snakeof-thedarkness

Mail 1 : Sinia

So ich lad die Story nun doch noch einmal unter meinen nick hoch!

Ares und ich schreibe sie zusammen ich schreib immer drüber wer sie geschrieben hat!

Endeckung um Mitternacht

Ares van de Bourgh

Kapitel 00 :

Erwischt!

Snape schnaubte böse, er hatte mal wieder heute Nacht seien Wache nur weil es einige Schüler für nötig hielten hier nachts durch die Schule zu schleichen.

Dabei hatte er besseres zu tun als hier herum, zu wandern.

Wie sollte er seinem Meister beibringen das er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte was Potters Schwachstelle war!

Dieser Bengel hatte in den Ferien gelernt seine kompletten Gedanken zu okkludieren, er hatte keinerlei Einsicht mehr in sie und sein meister würde toben wie ein Orkan wenn er das herausfinden würde.

Was er nicht ahnen konnte war das Potter nur eine Illusion einer viel mächtigeren Person war, ohh ja und wie sie mächtig war, doch im Moment spürte man das nur in duellieren und Zaubertränke da hatte der Gryffindor sich so rapide verbessert das es fast schon unheimlich war, wenn man dem Jungen zusah wie er Tränke braute, wie ein meister der Tränke.

So wie er .

Er seufzte geschlagen auf denn es war Zeit zum treffen zu erscheinen.

Er lief schnell zum Rand des Schutzschildes zu, apparierte geradewegs in die Grube der Schlangen hinein, es war gefährlich aber was sollte es schon geben?

Er liebte den Nervenkitzel zu sehen wie sie vor Angst zitterten wenn er wütend rote Augen bekam aber wenn er selbst die Wut hervorbrachte fand er das gar nicht lustig.

Severus ging mit den andere in den Saal wo sein Meister auf dem thron saß und ärgerlich mit den Fingerkuppen auf der Lehne herumtrommelte, ein kichern war zu vernehmen doch der Gesichtsausdruck von Voldemort änderte sich nicht, eigentlich würde er diese Person sofort töten, aber warum tat er das nicht?

„ Ihr habt zu lange gebraucht! „, zischte er seine Todesser an und verfluchte daraufhin Lestrenge mit dem Crucio, wieder war ein kichern zu hören.

„ Nun Giftmischer was kannst du mir über Potter berichten, was versteckt er? Was sind seine Schwächen?", ungeduldig sah er den andern mit seinen roten Augen an.

„ My Lord, es tut mir leid aber dieser verfluchte Gryffindor verschließt seine Gedanken perfekt keine Lücke konnte ich finden, als würde er etwas verstecken!", mit tief geneigten kopf blieb er stehen, dann hörte er Voldemort laut und eiskalt auflachen.

„ Ach wirklich ! Wollen wir ihn nicht mal fragen? Was meinst du Severus?", es klang irgendwie Sarkastisch aber der Tränemeister sah ihn daraufhin geschockt und irritiert an.

„ Was meine sie My Lord?", fragte er mit Frage Zeichen im Gesicht, wieder lachte Voldemort kalt.

„ Denkst er ist mein Feind? Wie dumm bist du eigentlich, er ist hervorragend in Zaubertränke und Duellieren. Und er versteckt etwas oder? Man Snape er ist keiner der weißen das hat sogar Regulus mittlerweile gepeilt!", Tom war genervt von soviel Dummheit.

„ Aber keine Angst du kommst hier eh nicht lebend raus um es diesem Alten Narr zu verraten! Avada Kedavra ! „, zischte er in Snapes Richtung.

Dieser riss die Augen auf und wartete darauf das der Fluch in traf, doch das tat er nicht, als er die Augen wieder einen Spalt öffnete sah er in die gelben Augen eines Panthers, dieser besaß schwarze Schwingen die er ausgebreitet hatte.

„ Mensch, kleine Schlange musst du mir denn jeden Spaß verderben! „, nun war Sev völlig irritiert, zu wem sprach sein Meister da? Und wem gehörte die Katze vor ihm?

„ Töte doch Lestrenge die ist eh nichts wert ein kleines Schlammblut außerdem hat sie versucht einen Black zu töten das sehe ich nicht gerne ." , antwortete ihm eine gelangweilte Stimme seitlich von ihm, er sah allerdings nur einen Schatten nichts näheres, man konnte sehen wie Voldemort die hand ausstreckte und die gestalt berührte sie zu kraulen schien, wie eine Katze, ein tierähnliches schnurren war zu hören .

„ Hmm doch keine kleine Schlange sonder eine kleine Wildkatze!", herausfordert klang diese Aussage wonach man ein zischen hörte das einer Schlage aller ehre gemacht hätte bevor die Person wieder sprach.

„ Nö ich bevorzuge die Schlange, wenns genehm ist und nun bring ihn weg er muss nicht alles mitbekommen was jetzt noch kommt ." , es klang emotionslos, Sirius erschien vor ihm und brachte ihn aus dem Saal in eines der Zimmer die man nur wieder verlassen konnte wenn der Lord es wollte, aber Black ging nicht sofort wieder er blieb und sah ihn an.

„ Wer ist diese Person im Schatten?", fragen Snape, Sirius dieser lachte laut los.

„ Man alter du lebst echt hinter dem Mond aber der Lord vertraut dir nicht mehr deswegen kannst du das auch nicht wissen! Nun seine kleine Schlange ist Schüler und ein innerer Todesser, sein Berater und persönlicher Freund steht sogar höher im Status als Malfoy und das will schon was heißen, das weißt du selber, Snape. Er ist mächtig was er anrichten kann wenn er wütend ist, holla ihn möchte ich nicht als Feind!" , beendete ihm seine Ausführungen .

„ Ist das dann seine Katze? Auf welche Schule?" , er war neugierig obwohl er eigentlich angst haben sollte um sein leben doch das hatte er nicht er hatte weder Freund noch Familie die er verlieren konnte .

„ Du meinst Darkness den Surup? Ja das ist Snake seiner, ein wunder zeigt nicht sehr oft und gehorcht nur dem jungen, ist gefährlich, voller schwarzer Magie.

Er geht nach hogwarts aber er trägt eine Illusion und glaub mir Fledermaus du willst gar nicht wissen wenn er mit der Illusion verkörpert. Du magst ihn nicht unbedingt, aber sei froh das er dir das leben gerettet hat, solche eingriffe darf sich echt nur Snake erlauben, jeden anderen hätte der Meister schon getötet.", beantwortete die Fragen des anderen.

Du kannst ihn wieder hereinbringen! , hörte er Toms Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

„ Also los Giftmischer der meister befielt uns wieder zurück, bin mal gespannt was da abging. Ich denke mal das Voldemort dich unter den Befehl unseres Kleinen stellt, das ist womöglich die letzte und einzige Chance die du hast." , es war nur ein verdacht und doch war es ihm egal ob er nun sterben würde oder nicht .

Ein regelmäßiges klopfen ihrer Schritte war zu vernehmen als er die halle wieder betrat es war mucks Mäuschen Still in dem Raum denn wenn der meister sauer war dann war es auch ruhig, niemand wagte es auch nur zu laut zu atmen, das war extrem tödlich und niemand konnte sich das leisten.

Snake wie Sirius den fremden jungen genannt hatte saß mittlerweile auf den Stufen des Throns und hatte seinen Kopf auf den Beinen von Voldemort abgelegt, als würde er sich ausruhen aber Snape spürte regelrecht die Wachsamkeit dieses Kindes, ein wahrer Todesser, dieser gab sich niemals die Blöße unaufmerksam zu sein.

„ Nun Giftmischer du hast Glück, meine kleine Schlange hat mich davon überzeugt das du uns noch sehr nützlich sein kannst. Damit du weder dem Orden noch dem alten etwas erzählen kannst werde ich dir eine Sperre einpflanzen. Snake behält dich im Auge, deswegen erfährst du nicht welche Illusion er trägt, es wäre zu offensichtlich. Und nun Mental block!", nun war es geschehen, die Blockade saß.

Severus war über den plötzlichen Fluch erschrocken so das er ziemlich neben der Spur aussah, das war selten bei diesem kalten Mann.

„ Nun verschwindet zurück nach Hogwarts!" war das einzige was sie noch von Tom vernahmen.

Als erstes flohte Severus, Snake apparierte in den Wald, verwandelte sich zurück und ging dann bei Hagrid Tee trinken bevor er nach zwei Stunden in das Schloss zurückkehrte.

Ohne umschweife flitze er in sein bett ohne das ihn jemand sah, niemand.

Mal wieder verschlief Harry und zum grauen aller hatten sie Zaubertränke in ihrer ersten Stunde.

Nun verwandelte sich der schwarzhaarig in eine kleine Pantherkatze und schlich sich in den Raum, Snape der gerade Aufsätze korrigierte, bekam das jedoch mit, stand auf und schnappte sich die Katze.

Harry fuhr seine Messerscharfen Krallen aus und bearbeitete die Hände des Giftmischers mit diesen, dieser zuckte nur einmal zusammen und lies die Mieze fallen, elegant landetet dieser auf den Pfoten, bevor er den anderen anfauchte.

„ Was in Salazars Namen macht eine Katze in MEINM Kerker!"; zischte Snape erbost und sah dabei vor allen die Gryffindors an.

Harry währenddessen war elegant auf Draco´s Tisch gehüpft und lies sich von diesen kraulen, denn der Blonde wusste wer sich da hinter der Fassade versteckte, Snake.

„ Tut mir Leid, Professor, sie gehört mir. Hab sie erst am Wochenende von Vater bekommen, sie ist noch sehr jung, entschuldigen sie bitte." , emotionslos starrte er Snape direkt in die Augen was diesen irritierte.

Er streichelte das Kätzchen was nun Herz aller liebst schnurrte.

„ Tja ausnahmsweise ist es genehmigt.", schnarrte Snape.

Harry dagegen döste den Rest der Stunde und hielt im letzten Moment Neville Longbotton davon ab, seinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen, ein aufseufzen ging durch die Klasse.

Was die Fledermaus aber nicht davon abhielt Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte abzuziehen.

Es klingelte und wirklich alle stürmten aus dem Kerker. Draco samt Harry verschwanden in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer, kaum eingetreten verwandelte sich der Gryffindor zurück.

„ Man das war knapp." , lies Draco nun verlauten .

„ Richtig, man ich dachte schon das er erkannt hat das ich ein Animagus bin, manchmal frag ich mich wer hier wen überwacht …", murrte Harry.

ENDE

Kap 00: Erwischt!

Kommis schreiben

Titel : Endeckung um Mitternacht

Kapitel 00: Erwischt!

Kapitel 01 : Leben oder Tod?

Gengre : Slash , Romantik , Dark- Harry

Art : Harry Potter

Widmung : Snakeofthedarkness und Tolotos

Autor : Ares van de Bourgh an Snakeofthedarkness

Mail 1 : um Mitternacht

Snakeofthedarkness

Kapitel 01 :

Leben oder Tod ?

„ Man das war knapp.", lies Draco nun verlauten.

„ Richtig, man ich dachte schon das er erkannt hat das ich ein Animagus bin, manchmal frag ich mich wer hier wen überwacht …", murrte Harry.

Beide trennten sich unauffällig auf dem Gang um in den nächsten unterricht zu hasten um nicht da auch noch zu spät zu kommen wie Harry in Zaubertränke.

Nun hatten sie schon wieder Snape und zwar in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

War das fair?

Nein garantiert nicht, wenn man bedenkt das Harry den lieben spielen musste der vor dem bösen, bösen Giftmischer Angst hatte.

Es war zum heulen.

Nun betrat er ein paar Minuten hinter Draco das Klassenzimmer, Snape war noch nicht da, noch nicht.

„ Potter beehren sie uns auch schon mal?

20 Punkte Abzug weil sie in den ersten beiden Stunden gefehlt haben!", wunder bar dachte sich Harry, ein toller Tag.

Ich hätt ihn ja auch Tom überlassen sollen, ich bin halt zu weich für diesen Job!

Draco der Harry ansah was er dachte konnte nur unter Aufbietung aller Beherrschung ein lachen unterdrücken.

Blaise sah das und sah ihn fragend an.

„ Was ist los Draco?", er war neugierig aber das war jeder Mensch der eine mehr der andere weniger.

„ Ich glaub unser kleiner Lord wünscht du-weißt-schon-wen gerade überall hin nu nicht hier her.", beschrieb Draco du Situation, Blaise verstand was Draco damit sagen wollte.

„ Hmm er bereut ihn gerettet zu haben!

Wenn du-weißt-schon-wer wissen würde das sein Aufpasser ihm direkt unter der Nase sitzt dann würde er glaube ich ausrasten!", kicherte Blaise, sie warne zu auffällig.

Snape schaute des Öfteren in ihre Richtung.

„ Er wird es früh genug herausfinden, spätestens wenn der Lord sich hier zeigt, das Schloss gehört ihm, es reagiert auf ihn in ihm fließen Schwarzmagische Fähigkeiten, du weißt schon, Gryffindor und so!", flüsterte Draco zurück.

„ Ihr Gespräch scheint ja interessanter zu sein als mein unterricht, lassen sie uns doch teilhaben an ihren Geheimnissen!

Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Zabini!", schnarrte Severus die bedien an als er sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen hatte.

Beide schüttelten nur den Kopf, sie wollten nichts weiter dazu sagen.

„ Tja da sie beide zu dem Thema schweigen werden sie heute Abend in mein Büro kommen, vielleicht sind sie dann genauso redselig wie in meinem Unterricht!", knurrte Severus dieses Spiel war ihm zuwider aber er wollte wissen was da abging und wenn er das Wahrheitsserum benutzen musste dann würde er das tun.

Draco war geschockt er wusste was sein Patenonkel tun würde, also sah er vorsichtig und unauffällig zu Harry, dieser schüttelte den kopf was bedeutete das er da heute Abend nicht hingehen würde.

Dann hatte Harry auf einmal ein etwas zu auffälliges grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Snape sah das und sprach ihn an.

„ Ich wusste gar nicht das mein unterricht so erheiternd ist, Mr. Potter.", zischte er ihm zu.

„ Ist er auch nicht aber der Gedanke den ich gerade hatte ist es!", gab Harry großspurig zurück.

Severus lief rot an, dieser Bengel wagte es so mit ihm zu sprechen, das durfte doch nicht war sein!

„ 30 Punkte Abzug und nachsitzen heute Abend punkt 20 Uhr in meinem Büro!

Kommen sie nicht pünktlich dann lernen sie mich richtig kennen!", schnarrte er noch hinterher.

/ Oder du lernst endlich die Magie eines Schwarzmagiers kennen dessen Level mit Voldemort übereinstimmt, dachte draco gereizt, er selber hatte gesehen was Harry anrichten konnte wenn er sauer war und das genügte ihm.

Snape konnte ja nicht wissen das seine Lebensschuld in Harrys Händen lag und er ihn jederzeit Tom ausliefern konnte.

Warum musste er auch spionieren?

Wäre er seinem Meister treu geblieben würde Harry jetzt nicht diese miese Aufgabe haben ihn im Augen zu behalten!

Der Unterricht verlief von da an schweigend, niemand wagte es Snape anzusprechen, man sah ihm an das er bei der nächsten Gelegenheit explodieren würde.

Langsam verging der tag und es wurde Abend.

Harry hatte dafür gesorgt dass wenn er bei Snape nachsitzen musste eine Eule ein kleines Geschenk bringen würde.

Ein Tagebuch, ähnlich des von Tom Riddle, dort würde er hineinschreiben können und Befehle vermitteln können, schließlich wusste Sev ja noch nicht das er Snake war.

Nun Punkt acht Uhr klopfte er an dessen Bürotür an.

„ Herein!", schnarrte Severus eiskalt.

„ Wenigstens sind sie pünktlich, Potter, was für ein Wunder!", höhnte er.

„ Wie könnte ich auch diese geistreiche Konversation verpassen wollen!", sarkastisch gab Harry das zurück, er würde sich nicht von diesem Verräter unter kriegen lassen, niemals!

„ Potter passen sie auf was sie sagen, sonst wird es sie und ihrem Haus noch mehr Punkte kosten!", zischelte Snape ihm zu, er war ihm gefährlich nahe gekommen.

Diese angehende Diskussion wurde aber von einem klopfen an der Scheibe unterbrochen.

Die Eule die Harry vorbereitet hatte kam genau richtig.

Nun war er gespannt wie der Giftmischer reagieren würde.

Dieser ließ das Tier ein und entfernte das Paket, Cookie entflog sofort wieder und wartet in seinem Zimmer auf seinen Herrn.

Snake.

Es fiele in Brief aus dem Paket als er es öffnete.

Darauf stand folgendes:

Severus,

ich habe gehört dass du Malfoy für heute Abend nachsitzen lassen willst…

Vergiss es, auch das Wahrheitsserum wird dir nicht helfen.

Ich verbiete dir Malfoy allein zu sprechen.

Falls du immer noch nicht erraten hast wer ich bin dann verrate ich es dir.

Ich bin Snake, des Meisters kleine Schlange und der junge Lord so nennt man mich!

Anbei liegt ein Tagebuch, es funktioniert genauso wie Tom Riddles Tagebuch nur das ich das zweite Exemplar habe und dir so Befehle und ähnliches übermittele, da der Meister nicht will das du erfährst wer ich bin hier in Hogwarts!

By Snake

P.S.: ich denke du kannst Potter für heute Entlassen!

Das ist ein Befehl!

Severus starrte auf die paar Sätze und war unruhig, also wusste Snake über alles beschied was hier abging egal wo es sich abspielte woher sollte er wissen das Potter nachsitzen muss?

Ja er hatte es vor der Klasse gesagt aber die meisten waren mit ihrem Aufgaben beschäftigt so das eigentlich nicht mitbekommen haben dürften.

„ Ist der Brief interessant, Professor Snape?", kam es scheinheilig von Potter und machte den etwas verwirrten Professor darauf aufmerksam das dieser ja auch noch da war.

„ Verschwinden sie Potter, auf der Stelle bevor ich es mir anders überlege!", knurrte er den Gryffindor an, dieser erhob sich und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war wieder.

Snape nahm sich währenddessen das Tagebuch vor, er schlug es auf und sah leuchtend weiße Seiten.

Dann nahm der Lehrer Feder und Tinte und schrieb hinein.

Mein Name ist Severus Snape. +

Dann wartete er auf eine Antwort, es dauerte etwas den Harry machte es sich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gemütlich, zog das Heft aus der Tasche uns schlug es auf.

Er las was Severus hineingeschrieben hatte.

Ich kennen deinen Namen, ich hab dich schließlich vor dem Meister gerettet das hätt ich bei einem fremden nicht getan!

Die anderen nennen mich Snake.

Du solltest aber wenn der Meister dabei ist, junger Lord, sagen er mag es nicht wenn man mich nicht so behandelt wie ihn. +

Gab Harry sein Meinung ab.

Als die Schrift verblasst und Severus antwort auftauchte las er sie ohne viel Interesse.

Warum sollte ich Potter gehen lassen?

Er hatte es verdient nachzusitzen!

Außerdem woher wusstest du davon?

Ich meine das mit Malfoy klar das haben alle gehört aber das mit Potter ich… +

Harry musste Grinsen als er das las, er sah und hörte stets alles.

Ich höre und sehe stets alles, was im schloss passiert!

Außerdem scheinst du zu vergessen das dein leben von meiner Gunst abhängt!

Ein Wort würde genügen um es hier von Todessern wimmeln zu lassen, sie würde dich mit Freuden töten, das weißt du!

Niemand bei uns mag Verräter und keiner hat bisher eine zweite Chance gekriegt!

Des Weiteren bestimme eh ich wer bei dir nachsitzt und Potter ist es nicht+

Severus schien langsam zu kapieren das er hier das sagen hatte und nicht er, da konnte er zehnmal der Lehrer sein!

Ja, ja das hab ich verstanden!

Aber warum Potter nicht+

Man musste er denn alles wissen?

Severus war ziemlich neugierig, irgendwann würde ihn das mal in arge Schwierigkeiten bringen!

Er ist ein lieber Junge, er lernt unsere Schwarze Magie und ist unantastbar.

Befehl des Meisters!

Wenn du damit nicht zurechtkommst kannst ja immer noch zwischen Leben und Tod Wählten+

Es herrschte stille zwischen beiden und an der Schrift konnte Harry entnehmen das Severus nervös war, er konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden.

Weder das eine noch das andere bringt mir was.

Leben unter der Beobachtung eines Kindes!

Und der den Tod fürchte ich nicht, ich habe niemanden den ich zurücklassen würde, also ist es mir egal+

Harry sah den Text ungläubig an, na das mit dem Kind übersah er großzugiger weise mal.

Na ja er fand den Lehrer schon irgendwie interessant, er liebte es ihn zu reizen, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben….

Er selber konnte das nicht definieren…

Noch nicht…

Also schrieb er stattdessen zurück:

Ich würde nicht sagen das du niemanden zurücklässt!

Ich gebe dir einen tipp, es gibt jemanden der dich wirklich sehr interessant findet, mach deine Augen auf und sehe das was so offensichtlich ist!

Und vor allem vergiss deine Vorurteile ganz schnell!

Dann wirst du eine Person treffen die dich sehr gerne hat…+

Harry fiel es schwer in der anderen Person zu schreiben.

Aber er durfte sich nicht verraten, noch nicht, noch war es zu riskant.

Also was wählst du, Leben oder Tod+

Kam es nach einer Weile von Harry.

Er wollte wissen wie der andere sich entschieden hatte.

Ich entschiede mich für …...+

ENDE

Ich weiß ich bin fies aber es war so praktisch hier aufzuhören

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wieder von Ares van de Bourgh und heißt:

Gravitation!

Titel : Endeckung um Mitternacht

Kapitel 00: Erwischt!

Kapitel 01 : Leben oder Tod?

Kapitel 02: Gravitaion

Gengre : Slash , Romantik , Dark- Harry

Art : Harry Potter

Widmung : Snakeofthedarkness und Tolotos

Autor : Ares van de Bourgh an Snakeofthedarkness

Mail 1 : Sinia

Endeckung um Mitternacht

Ares van de Bourgh

Kapitel 02 :

Gravitation

+ Also was wählst du, Leben oder Tod+

Kam es nach einer Weile von Harry.

Er wollte wissen wie der andere sich entschieden hatte.

Ich entschiede mich für …...+


End file.
